Primo Vulcan
Premo Vulcan is Gus Grav's Guardian Bakugan in New Vestroia. He is only seen as 'Primo Vulcan' in the anime, which has been released as a Heavy Metal Bakugan. It's part of the special attack series. Information Description Vulcan is a massive creature that is taller than most Bakugan. Vulcan’s mighty punches shatter steel plated armor. His gigantic fists detach from its body and fire cannon-like balls. His body is reinforced by New Vestroia steel. He evolves into Rex Vulcan, and is loyal to Gus Grav and Spectra Phantom Game Haos Heavy Metal Premo Vulcan has 680 Gs. The Subterra has 650 Gs.The Ventus has 650 Gs. The Pyrus has 640 Gs. The Darkus has 800 Gs. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Premo Vulcan appears in episode 5, when Gus Grav battles Dan Kuso and won. In episode 6, Premo Vulcan challenges Neo Dragonoid again and Dan almost lost if Shun never attacked and defeated Vulcan with Ingram and Hylash. episode 12, he battles Thunder Wilda, but loses due to Mira Clay getting advice from Julie. In episode 26, after the final Dimension Controller is destroyed, Vulcan is released from ball form and Gus rides him out of Vestal Palace only to find Mega Brontes and Elico. Vulcan and Elico then helped an injured Helios onto Spectra's ship. In episode 31, he along with Mega Brontes, and Elico had forced evolutions due to his owner, Gus, giving them the Forbidden Card Chaos Ability X for their evolutions. Premo Vulcan evolved into Rex Vulcan. ;Ability Cards * Viblow: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Premo Vulcan. * Heavy Aegis: Nullifies opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Premo Vulcan. * Titan Knuckle: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Premo Vulcan. * Pyrus Durance: Nullifies all of the opponent's Pyrus abilities. * Drill Impact: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Premo Vulcan. * Screw Jolt: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Premo Vulcan. * Screw Impact: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Premo Vulcan. Trivia * Premo Vulcan's ability cards (in the Anime) focuses on subtracting 200 Gs from the opponent or adding 200Gs to him. *His flying knuckle attack and name seems to be a referece to the various flying knuckle attacks seen in the Mazinger series by Go Nagi. Gallery Anime File:Vulcan.jpg|Primo Vulcan in Sphere mode File:Vulan_Subterra.jpg|Primo Vulcan in real mode Vulcan and Elico Evolving.PNG|Vulcan and Elico evolving Vulcan1.png|Premo Vulcan using Heavy Aegis Vulcan2.png|Premo Vulcan using Pyrus Durance Vulcan3.png|Premo Vulcan about to use Titan Knuckle Vulcan4.png|Premo Vulcan using Viblow pvsbbg.jpg|Primo Vulcan scanned by Gauntlet Gapv.jpg|Gus and Primo Vulcan on Intermission Screen File:Vulan_Screen.JPG|Primo Vulcan on Intermission Screen Game Subterra Vulcan toy.JPG|Subterra Primo Vulcan Subterra Premo Vulcan toy.JPG|Subterra Primo Vulcan Pyrus Vulcan toy.jpg|Pyrus Primo Vulcan Ventus Vulcan packaged.JPG|Ventus Primo Vulcan Packaged Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (9).PNG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (24).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (23).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (22).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz.JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (67).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (95).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (87).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (86).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (84).JPG Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (5).PNG Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (4).PNG Picture 65.jpg|Darkus Premo Vulcan Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia